Rosary
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: birthday fic for Mello and a possible place he aquired the rosary he wears. MxM fluff, Whammy's era. enjoy!


**a/n: this fic is in honor of Mello's birthday, but please note that it hasnt been beta'ed so I apologize for any error's in advance.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note or any affiliated characters.**

A newly nine years old Mello lounged on his bed, face buried into one of the numerous textbooks that lay strewn around his room. He didn't care that it was his birthday, in truth he was trying to ignore the fact completely until at midnight it would pass altogether, hopefully unnoticed.

It wasn't that he didn't like his Birthday he just didn't like all the fuss that everyone made about it. It all seemed a little unnecessary and maybe a bit forced, especially here at Whammy's where he rarely got along with anyone. But that was fine he would rather it be this way, silent and unnoted instead of loud and overly extravagant. So he stayed in his room and studied away most of the day, eating chocolate and perhaps humming to himself now and again since Matt wasn't here.

Matt was Mello's roommate and probably the only child in Whammy's who had even tried to get to know him, though the redhead hadn't had much choice since they were rooming together. Mello was rarely without the redhead; though they didn't speak often the two had become quite close. Mello realized now, looking up from his book that Matt was nowhere to be seen and had been missing most of the day.

The blond frowned slightly and sat up, stretching his slightly cramped muscles as he looked over the room once more, no ginger in sight. He slid off the bed and fixed his to large black shirt which had become rumpled with his studying position before shuffling to the door and peeking out into the hallway. Empty. He seized this chance to slip out and head down the hallway calling softly for his apparently lost friend.

…..

Mello was returning to his and Matt's room about an hour later in a great huff, he hadn't found the other boy anywhere! How dare Matt hide from Mello, it was his birthday after all, the blond though as he scowled at his feet that were taking him down the hall. Though the fact that Matt probably didn't even know it was his birthday seemed to have escaped the boys mind at the moment, If Mello had been any other person he would have missed the soft shuffling sound that came down the hall from the direction of his room.

Looking up the blonde's cerulean eyes met a flash of red hair before it slipped behind the door into their shared room and out of sight; if Mello hadn't been aware of the slight shuffle he would have missed it completely.

"MATT!" the older of the two began to sprint down the hall after the now hidden redhead. He came skidding to a halt outside said door and wrenched it open, making Matt cry out in surprise and jump onto his bed, shielding something from Mello's view with his small body.

"Where have you been!" Mello asked, folding his arms across his chest tightly, staring hard at Matt as if doing so would give him the answer on its own.

" U-um….. " Matt mumbled oh-so intelligently, looking down at the small box he was keeping hidden from the older boy.

Mello glared at the redhead "well? What are you hiding?" he asked crossly, moving closer to Matt's side of the room.

Matt shifted a little and slipped off the bed, standing in front of Mello now "I… um…. Roger took me into town to…. Ah…. Get something" he said looking down at his sock clad feet, voice timid and soft.

Mello frowned "what for?" he asked, calming himself a little now that Matt had a seemingly reasonably excuse for being gone most of the day. He didn't bother to wait for an answer since he figured he knew it already, a new game for Matt's DSboy or whatever it was and instead he chose to return to his bed and sit down, gathering up his books.

He could practically feel Matt fidgeting from his place across the room from Mello, who in turn, tired of the odd silence that had settled looked up to say something, nearly jumping when he found the redhead right in front of him.

Matt bit his lip before thrusting out his hands in front of Mello, the small box he'd been hiding earlier now displayed in front of his roommate.

"H-happy birthday M-Mello" he whispered, still looking down, his small hands were shaking slightly.

Mello blinked once before carefully taking the box from the other boy, to surprised to interrogate Matt about how he knew it was his birthday. Instead he glanced once more at the other boy who had instantly shoved his hands deep in his pockets once they were liberated of the box and he now was looking nervous. Mello opened the box cautiously, satisfied that nothing was going to jump out and scare him he opened it fully and gasped a little.

In the box sat a string of black and deep red beads with a cross fastened at the end. A rosary. It was one of the most beautiful things Mello had ever held, and though simple it was also probably one of the nicest things he'd ever owned.

Matt remained looking down as he offered an explanation, thinking Mello's silence meant he was either angry or upset by the gift/

"I-I just thought t-that you'd like I-it 'cause you're r-religious…. An' it's pretty" he mumbled feeling ashamed for even thinking that Mello would think something like that was nice.

Mello who was still looking over the rosary smiled a little "thanks Mattie, I love it" he breathed, sliding off the bed and giving Matt a warm hug. When he pulled away Mello slipped the rosary around his own neck and smiled wider, the cool beads seeming to have a calming effect against his skin. He liked it.

Matt though thoroughly surprised, smiled sheepishly up at his friend "no problem Mello" he said quietly, feeling a little bubble of happiness inside him, secretly thrilled and relieved that Mello liked it.

Mello smiled, leaning forward and giving Matt a small peck on the cheek in another gesture of thanks before taking his friends hand and leading him off to dinner.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all….

**Happy birthday Mello!**


End file.
